1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card, and more particularly to a codeable card for card reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,427 to Lin, filed Jul. 24, 1987. In this patent, a sheet material is printed with opaque ink except a plurality of circles; and another sheet of paper has transposable opaque circles corresponding to that on the sheet material.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel card which is much easier to be manufactured.